Betrayal: Wisdom Betrays
by PerseusJFAN1016
Summary: Percy is best friends with Luke and Charles and trained on Olympus with them. Percy is not friends with Annabeth and she later feel anger towards the gods for ignoring her. Kronos is trying to rise. Very loosely based on the lightning thief but with Annabeth betraying them.


Betrayal: Wisdom

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

Prologue: I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. My father abandoned me and my mother and I ran away from my abusive step father. I was taken in by my friend Luke and Charles Beckendorf. We spent months killing monster after monster. We spent mouths together and our bond was unbreakable. We arrived at camp Half-Blood a week ago, I was claimed as Poseidon's son, Luke was Hermes' Son, and Charles was Hephaestus' Son. Luke and I are the best sword fighters. I actually rock at Archery and spear fighting, which is different because most of Poseidon's son can't do archery, according to the legend Poseidon is terrible at it. Charles is awesome at making things from anything but preferred using metals to make robots and machines. Charles also is a good sword fighter when needed.

POV: Percy

I glanced at my watch, it was eleven. I walked to Great Hall, where all the campers were eating their lunch. Today we had lunch early because of the capture the flag game that was happening this afternoon. Luke noticed me enter and waved, I waved back and gestured that I was going to get something to eat first. I was stuck in the Hermes cabin because I don't know my godly parent. I felt a bit of anger to my father. I never knew him, he never contacted me, and he left me to die with my mom. My mom sacrificed herself to save me, I never saw her again because she had passed on.

"For Lord Hermes, thank you for letting me stay in your cabin, in the beginning." I pushed some of my food into the fire.

"For Lord Zeus, thank you for being awesome." I secretly really liked Zeus, out of all the gods he was my favorite. I left the fire burning my food and returned to the Hermes table, to talk to Luke. Apollo and Hermes were the two largest cabins and together made up more than half of the demi-gods in total.

"Hey, for capture the flag, I want to be on your team" I smirked at Luke. Luke returned the smile and convinced his cabin to let me join. In the end the teams were unfair but the favour was on my side. The teams were Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Ares, against Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Dionysus. I knew we were going to win. Luke, Charles, and I were chosen as the only people to get the flag while everyone else was to guard our flag.

Charles created a decoy machine that looked like a camper and he set the machine over the line. We snuck past the demi-gods fighting the machine and found the flag quickly, due to Luke. I grabbed the flag and whisked away towards the boundary line. We held up the flag together, our side erupted into cheers and the other side groaned. I shook off all the dirt and we all went to the hall to eat. Chiron cantered in and I ignored him, but today he seemed worried.

"Everyone, I must speak with you." He started to explain but thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Chiron paled and left. I looked at Luke and Charles but they just shrugged and continued eating.

Mr. D was playing with a vine as usual. I couldn't help it, seriously the wine dude always did that, if he wasn't doing that he was doing nothing. He was absolutely useless unless you wanted to get drunk. I rolled my eyes but kept to myself, no good ever came from insulting him. I went to the pegsi stables and called out a green Pegasus, Tristan.

Tristan was my best friend other than Luke and Charles. I could always count on the Pegasus, and luckily he didn`t have a huge appetite like some of the other horses.

Tristan snickered and trotted towards me.

"_Hey Perce, what are you here for? You have a job for me?" the stallion asked_

"No, not today but, could you take me for a ride?" He looked at me and I took it for an acceptance. I got a saddle out of the barn and placed it carefully on his back. Being a Pegasus he needed a special saddle but I really didn't care. My father sent this saddle to me a few weeks before. Usually I didn't use a saddle but when I wanted to ride for a longer period of time, I used one for comfort.

The emeralds and sapphires on the saddle gleamed under the sunlight. Overall the saddle was gold but occasionally merged into green and blue. I strapped the buckles and stirrups on and Tristan sucked in his breathe, to avoid bloating. I jumped on and urged him into the sky. I know this is supposed to be weird but I love staying in the sky and Zeus had never really tried to blast me out either. Sometimes I preferred the sky to the ocean but I knew it wouldn't be right and I would return to the water.

Today the winds were calm and I decided to spent hours gliding over camp half-blood. It was about evening when Luke called out

"Hey Perseus, get down here!" I glared down at his small figure. I hated being called by my full name, if that wasn't Luke I would have torn down there and beat the person to a pulp.

"Tristan, can you please land next to Luke?" I asked. My question was answered when Tristan went into a steep dive pulling up only at the last second so we didn't crash. I ignored the stares the others were giving me and went up to Luke.

"What do you need Lucy boy?" I teased. His glare intensified as I used his nickname. I snickered, but became serious. "So really what's up?" I asked

"We were called to Olympus and I am not sure why but apparently we need to go there. Now." He told me

"We as in?" I asked

"You, Charles, and I" he confirmed. I stared the shock the only reorganization our parent have given us were the one gift that we had received. I had got the saddle, Luke had gotten flying shoes, and Charles had gotten a bronze hammer. Well, I suppose there wasn't anything I could do about this so I called two more pegasi and I helped them strap on a saddle and we were off. The entire time I was debating on what they wanted us for. Maybe they wanted to apologize, or maybe they wanted to destroy the ancient laws, or even better they wanted to be with us. But no, I knew it was impossible the pride the gods had prevented them from think of us as equals.

We arrived at Olympus and we walked through the hall to get the throne room. I entered and saw all the Olympians wait for us. I went and bowed to Lord Zeus, King of the Gods.

"Rise, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and my grandson." He commanded. I began to rise but stopped when I realised what he had just said. I was his grandson? How? I looked up at him for the answer and he just looked away and turned to Poseidon. "Under different circumstances I would have been very put out with you dear brother, but since Athena has told me how me, we can control the prophesy. Well, I can't say no to her plan, can I?" he mused. I wasn't keeping up here. I was part of some prophesy? Since when I didn't volunteer for this, Athena recognized the confusion on my face and spoke

"Well, the son of Poseidon has no idea about what we are talking about, as usual." She smirked. I muttered something under my breath cursing. Luke took a step forward at the insult and raised his fist. "How dare you do that to a goddess?" she snarled. Poseidon and Hermes both got up at this and pointed their trident/sword at her throat.

After a minute Zeus cleared his throat and Poseidon and Hermes returned to their seats, Athena gulped clutching her throat as if it were to fall off.

"My Lord, I do not mean to interrupt but did you say grandson before?" I inquired wanting to know if it was my ears or something.

"Yes Perseus, you heard me right you are my grandson and don't question it again." He grumbled. But Athena glared and explained.

"Percy, you where created to become the savior of Olympus. All the Olympians over many years have agreed to create you. Hestia had a daughter, and Ares he had a son with Hestia's daughter, Aphrodite had a daughter with Ares' son, Hermes then had a daughter with Aphrodite's daughter, Apollo had a son with Aphrodite's daughter, Hera had a son with Apollo's son, Athena had a son with Hera's son, Demeter had a daughter with Athena's son, Dionysus had a daughter with Demeter's daughter, Hephaestus had a daughter with Dionysus' daughter, Hades had a daughter with Hephaestus' daughter, Zeus had a daughter with Hades' daughter, and finally Poseidon had a son with Zeus daughter, Sally Jackson. You Percy are the Champion of Olympus." I just stared in shock.

"Now you will stay on Olympus with a choice of two friends. You and those two friends will train and study together." Hera said sweetly.

"I-I-I am honored, thank you. I choose as my two friends Luke, son of Hermes, and Charles, son of Hephaestus." I said with a deep bow

"And now, you will be blessed by the Olympians to protect you for the time soon to come." Zeus mused

Aphrodite walked up to me first and gave me power to control my appearance. I changed my eyes to a lightning blue like Zeus' and back. She also grudgingly gave me powers over charm speaking and power to turn into animals.

"Cool" I muttered

Ares gave me an unlimited supply of hunting knives.

Apollo gave me healing powers which was cool.

Artemis gave me the gift of archery.

Hephaestus gave me the power over metals and tools.

Hera gave me the ability to always find my family or friends.

Hermes gave me lying and stealing abilities.

Demeter gave me the ability to grow plants within a few minutes.

Dionysus gave me the power over grape vines and wine.

Athena gave me wisdom.

Poseidon gave me power the sea (on top of my natural powers), sea creatures, and earth.

Zeus gave me wind/current powers along with lightning. (Wind powers are limited of course.)

Hades gave me power over the dead and the demons living there.

Hestia gave me power over fire.

Out of all the powers given I had to favour Poseidon and Zeus' gift the most.

Then, Luke and Charles were blessed by their fathers and we were dismissed to go to our rooms. I walked down the hall flanked by Luke and Charles, Luke was by my right while Charles was by my left. All of our rooms where next to each other and had a connecting door. I opened my connecting door since I was in the middle and we were able to enter one another's rooms.

My room was sea green and had sea shells along of the top of the room. The crown molding was blue, aside from the sea green there were paintings of all the Olympians except Aphrodite, although I had more Poseidon pictures. In the middle there was a blue, green, and black king sized bed. There was a Trident, Lighting Bolt, and mini Helm of darkness. But what I loved most was the sword/pen, Riptide. Using my powers over metals I forced the sword to absorb the power from each and merge so that I could use each weapon if I needed but didn't have to carry them around.

Luke's room was bright yellow and had more pictures of Hermes, than any other Olympians. He as well had crown molding but his was purple. Luke also had a king sized bed and his only weapon was the sword, Backbiter. Backbiter, Luke later told me was left in the room, with a notes from Hermes.

Charles' room was a dark red and black with gold crown molding. He got a sword from Hephaestus, Mariner, lay on his bed in pen form. He was lounging on his bed when we entered. I high fived each of them and clasped them on the back.

Considering everything that happened today I was exhausted. I went to my room and dropped into my bed and quickly fell asleep although I swear I heard a chuckle from somewhere.


End file.
